The Lone Uchiha Mercenary
by KageHebi123
Summary: Hibara Uchiha, born from an outcast female uchiha and an unknown father, begins her journey as a high ranked mercenary. Blessed with the sharingan, she trains and becomes an independent ninja, taking jobs in order to earn money. However, she may face complications from enemies she may not know of... (main character OC, mediocrely strong, not OP or godlike) (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**The Rice Country**

A young raven haired woman with charcoal eyes named Hibara Uchiha sighed in boredom and a little impatience as she waited for her client, a merchant, to come out so she could start her job. She was wearing well-used brown armored leather sleeveless shirt and leather pants, both tight fitting on her and showing her impressive curves and her slim, toned body. She also wore heeled boots of the same material and color, and her weapons pouches were of a lighter brown. Her belt and weapons harnesses were black. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail so that it would not get in the way during a fight. Her outfit had scuff marks, showing that she was very good.

Hibara accepted the job because it was simple: guard Chen, an old merchant, as he made his way to the Land of the Waves for a trade alliance, and it paid a price of fifty thousand ryo. She soon was brought out of her thoughts when the merchant stepped out of his office, saw her waiting, and said, "My apologies, Hanashin-dono. I was doing some last minute paperwork and lost track of time. Thank you so much for accepting my request. It puts me at ease, knowing that such a renowned kunoichi is guarding me." Hibara smiled and said, "No worries, I understand how tedious paperwork can be. And just call me Hibara, I hate titles and honorifics."

Chen nodded in understanding, and said, "Ok then Hibara-san, let's go. I aim to make it to the Wave in three days. The two then set off, walking towards the Wave. They made small talk as they traveled, enjoying each other's company.

**2 Days later in a forest near the Wave**

Hibara and Chen were walking side by side when suddenly, Hibara sensed numerous chakra signatures trying to conceal themselves in front of her in the trees. 10 rogue ninjas leaped out from the trees, kunai and shuriken drawn. She quickly motioned for Chen to stop and stepped in front of him to protect him. She called out, "I'll give you guys one chance to leave while you can." The nins just laughed and rushed at her. Her eyes morphed into a fully matured 3 tomoe sharingan and the nins faltered, seeing the sharingan. She quickly brought out a four shuriken in each hand, and threw them, instantly killing 8 of the rogue nins. The other 2 nins threw shuriken of their own at her before drawing kunai and racing towards her.

Hibara, predicting their moves with her sharingan, plucked their shuriken out of the air and put them in her weapons pouch, saying cheerfully, "Thanks! I needed some more shuriken." The 2 rogue nins glared at her as they continued to close the gap between her and them. She then gathered chakra into her lungs, and shouted, **"Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!"** A huge fireball raced towards them, and because they were so close to her, they were immediately incinereated by the fireball. After she made sure the area was safe, she motioned for Chen it was safe and they started walking.

**The daimyo's office in the Land of the Waves**

The daimyo of the Wave patiently waited as Hibara said her goodbyes to Chen, for her job was finished. "Here is your payment for guarding me, thank you for your assistance, Hibara-chan," Chen said. She smiled and said, "Thank you. It's been a while since I talked to someone about life, and it was a nice change of pace."

The old merchant then said, "Do be careful out there. There are many dangers out there, though I'm sure you're more than strong enough to handle them." Hibara smiled at the old man's concern and said, "Don't worry Chen, I've lived the life of a mercenary for three years now, ever since I was 17. If I have avoided other mercenaries and other people who may want my bounty, I'm sure I can handle myself." With one final hug, Hibara waved goodbye and walked out the village, not before stopping by some stores and buying some supplies, for she used most of them for her and Chen on the journey to the Wave. After, she raced off, aiming to reach home before nightfall.

**Edge of the border of Iwagakure at a cliff**

Hibara skidded to stop before the bottom of the cliff. She placed her hand on a certain place, and pressed a secret button. She smirked as a disguised door opened. Since she worked with seals and was pretty decent with them, she created a secret home so that nins looking for her wouldn't find her. She walked through the entrance, and the door slowly closed. Inside was a small house. There was a fireplace, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom for her. The interior of the house was made of mud-brick, keeping the place cool in the summer and warm during the winter. Feeling tired from the journey, she hung her weapons pouches up on a hook in her room, took a shower, dressed into her nightclothes, and fell asleep.

**In an unknown place**

A single rogue ninja filed through some papers and notes he received after paying a reliable bartender for information. His eyes stopped at one note, where it said there were recent and slightly frequent sightings of the Hanashin around the border of Iwagakure. _'So that's where you hide after you complete missions and jobs,' _he thought. _'Clever girl, Iwagakure would have been the last place I'd think you would be. Now that I know the general area of where you live, I can now prepare an ambush. I'll need to hire a lot of ninja and bandits, for I'm only C rank. I can probably attract enough people if I say that I would split the bounty among us. If I can capture you alive, I can grab that huge bounty you have on you, and in addition, maybe have fun with you.'_ He smirked, and went to bed for the night, having great plans for tomorrow.

**Name: **Hibara Uchiha

**Aliases: **Hanashin (Death Flower)

**Sex: **Female

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Black

**Height: **5'9"

**Age: **20

**Affiliations: **none

**Rank: **A

**Armament:** kunai, shuriken, scrolls, explosives, smoke bombs

**Special Abilities: **sharingan

**Specialties: **Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Tracking and Stealth

**Ninjutsu: **S+

**Taijutsu: **C

**Genjutsu: **S+

**Fuinjutsu: **B

**Chakra Elements:**

Fire (Affinity)

Earth (minor)

**Strength: **Mid chunin

**Endurance: **High chunin

**Agility: **High Jounin

**Chakra Levels: **Low Jounin

**Range of Attacks: **Mid, Long-range

**Bounty: **750,000 ryo dead; 1,500,000 alive


	2. Chapter 2

**Hibara's hidden home, border of Iwagakure**

Hibara groaned as she began to wake up. She sat up and stretched her still stiff joints from her previous job. After she ate a light breakfast, She put on a form-fitting tank top and biker shorts and started to work out and train. As she was training, she was lost in her thoughts. _'I really need to find a job that's not guarding and protecting someone. I've gotten tired of getting the same job multiple times. Maybe an assassination job or maybe, hunting missing nins for their bounties, or clearing out bandits would be good.'_

She soon finished her workout, and walked over to her room to grab a water bottle and towel, sweat dripping off her body. The sweat caused her clothes to cling even more to her, accenting her figure. After she took a shower and dressed in her usual leather shinobi outfit, grabbing her weapons pouches and scrolls, she went to a nearby inn which had job requests. Hibara then found an easy job that rewarded fifty thousand ryo for clearing out a large bandit camp that has been terrorizing a small village in the outskirts of Konohagakure.

After sending a messenger bird saying that she accepted the job, and started running to the small village, aiming to get there by noon, not before stopping at a nearby inn to grab a snack for the journey. She didn't notice, however, a bartender looking at her before writing something on a note and sending it via carrier pigeon.

**The rogue ninja's hideout**

The rogue ninja smiled. About 50 ninjas and bandits responded to the message, saying that they were interested, both in the Hanashin and her bounty. Most had a grudge at her for killing some of their friends, and were bitter on how she was ranked higher than them at such a young age. They would be getting twenty thousand ryo each if they brought her in alive, and that made all their eyes widen, for as C and B ranked ninja and bandits, they were not able to accept harder jobs.

They finally asked the rogue ninja, "hey Renji, do you have a plan to take down Hanashin? We're only C and B ranked, while she is A ranked." He then smiled and said, "Don't worry, I have a plan all figured out. I've received intel that she lives near the border of Iwagakure, as she has been frequently seen near there. In addition, I received a note recently that she accepted a job on the edge of Konohagakure. Once she comes back from her job, we'll be waiting just outside the border in the trees. Since she won't have a lot of chakra left from her mission and from traveling fast, we'll be able to capture her, and have our way with her when we're done." The group smiled nastily and agreed, thinking it was a good plan, and set out, to intercept her on her way back from the mission.

**The small village on the outskirts of Konohagakure**

Hibara finally arrived at the gates of the small village slightly before noon. After showing her job request to the guard, who looked at it and nodded, she walked through the gates and walked to the mayor's office. When she got there, she knocked on the door, and heard a muffled voice say, "Come in!" She opened the door and walked through. The Mayor looked up and said, "Hanashin, thank goodness you're here! This large group of about fifty bandits has been terrorizing this village. Since we don't have a shinobi force, we can't really defend ourselves."

She smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of the bandits, and your village will soon be safe again. And call me Hibara, I don't really like titles." The mayor then said, "Ok Hibara-san. Do be careful out there when clearing those bandits out." With a reassuring nod and smile, she walked out the office and started to head where the bandits were last seen. When she got there, she quickly climbed up a tree and perched on a branch, getting a better view. She saw a large bandit camp with a few guards patrolling the area. She took a deep breath, activated her sharingan, and then started to engage them.

The bandits were on full alert when a hail of shuriken killed ten of them. They looked wildly about, taking out clubs and kunai, until Hibara dropped down from the tree, announcing her presence. They gasped and said, "Hanashin? We're so screwed." They steeled their nerves and began to charge at her. She jumped back, putting space between them, and shouted, **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"** Ten small fireballs hit their mark, killing ten more bandits. Hibara then backpedaled, dodging swings and slashes from kunai. She then kicked a few back before flipping back gracefully before catching a few in minor genjutsu, causing them to fight each other.

There were twenty bandits left, and they began to charge at her. She then wanted to test a new genjutsu she had been working on, widespread one that would catch all of them in a powerful genjutsu. She look at them with her eyes, and called out, **"Magen: Taju Jubaku Satsu!" **The bandits soon found themselves bounded by tree roots and couldn't move. "What is this?" they shouted angrily as they tried to free themselves, but ultimate failing. Outside of the genjutsu, Hibara collapsed to one knee and covered her now bleeding left eye, feeling the drain of chakra and the strain on her sharingan from the genjutsu. That genjutsu was indeed a powerful A ranked jutsu, but it took a massive amount of chakra to cast it over many people. Standing up a little unsteady, she gathered chakra in her lungs and yelled, **"Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!"** The bandits caught in the massive fireball were incinerated alive.

Hibara made sure the bandits were all dead before using a small katon jutsu to burn the whole camp the ground, making sure other bandits could not use this camp. She then thought, _'It's good that I know my genjutsu technique works, but I used way too much chakra in this fight. Using two katon jutsus and that genjutsu, along with having my sharingan active drained 1/3 of my chakra reserves. I'll have to watch my ninjutsu and genjutsu usage, even though they're my specialties.'_ She inwardly groaned._ 'It sucks having lower than average chakra reserves.'_ She then started walking back to the village to receive her pay so that she could return back home.

**The small village**

She then went to the mayor's office, knocking on the door. The mayor opened the door, and he exclaimed, "Wow Hibara-san, you must be strong if you cleared out those bandits in 30 minutes. You sure do live up to your alias of Hanashin with your strength and beauty." Hibara blushed a little at the praise, smiled and said, "Thank you for your kind compliments, mayor-san." The mayor then gave her a sack containing the ryo. "As promised, here is your fifty thousand ryo. Take care, Hibara-san." She accepted the payment, and with one final wave, she left the village to go back to her home, moving at a rapid pace, chakra enhancing her legs so that she would make it before nightfall.

**Four hours later, 2 miles away from Hibara's home in a forest**

Hibara slowed her pace down, having spent a lot of chakra, and relaxed, knowing she was close to home. She settled into a walk, moving along the path in the forest. However, unknown to her, Renji and the 50 ninja he hired were waiting ahead of her. They were hiding behind trees and in bushes, waiting for her to come. Suddenly, Renji saw her coming their way. He signaled to the others to wait until she passed them to attack. As Hibara passed them, they all licked their lips in anticipation, staring at her slim, athletic figure.

Her form-fitting brown armored leather sleeveless shirt showed off her C cup breasts and her slim stomach, and showed off her toned arms as well. Her tight-fitting brown leather pants accentuated her nice curved ass and her slender legs, and her heeled boots provided a more regal, elegant look. However, her face was what brought out her beauty. She had a perfectly shaped face with fine porcelain skin stretched over delicate fragile bones. Her almond shaped slanted black eyes shined with intelligence and confidence, and her thin eyebrows complemented her graceful look. Her silky black hair was tied by steel ninja wire into a high ponytail, reaching all the way down to her back, swishing back and forth as she walked. They also smelled a fragrance of lilacs with a faint scent of weapons polishing oil off her.

Overall, one could describe her as deadly with a beautiful elegance, and the ninja could see why she was called Hanashin, for she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. They could feel themselves getting hard just by looking at her, and had an urge to have sex with her. They shook their heads to clear their heads, for their primary job was to actually capture her alive. As soon as she passed them, they jumped out of their hiding spots, surrounding her.

Hibara widened her eyes in surprise, and then gasped in horror as she saw how many ninjas she would be going against. _'Shit, this isn't good,' _she thought. _'How did they find me? That doesn't matter right now. However, I'm in a pretty bad spot right now. I only have ½ of chakra reserves at the moment because of the job and the fast pace I went at today. I can also tell that there are a good amount of B ranked ninja along with some C ranked ninja. I just hope I can get out of this alive, for there's no way I'll come out of this unscathed.'_

Renji then called out, "Hibara Uchiha, or should I say Hanashin. You've got quite the bounty on you right now, and we're gonna take it and something… a little more precious to you." She paled as she realized what he meant, and unconsciously took a step back. "We're gonna enjoy taking you down." Her eyes quickly darted around, trying to find a way out of the situation, but when she saw none, her eyes steeled in determination to win, began drawing some shuriken and kunai, sharingan flaring into existence.

At some signal, the group of ninjas began to charge at the leather-clad beauty. Hibara threw her shuriken and kunai, nailing a few nins and bandits while the rest dodged or blocked them. She then gathered chakra in her lungs, and shouted, **"Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!"** A big fireball raced toward the group of nins, and they were forced to scatter. Some, however, got caught in the fireball and were burnt alive. She then threw some more shuriken and kunai and yelled, **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"** The small fireballs engulfed the shuriken, making them more deadly and they killed some more nins. Seeing as there were still many of the group left, Hibara decided to make a gamble.

'_If I use an S ranked widespread katon jutsu, I can take most of them out. However, I'll be so low on chakra that I'll have to turn off my sharingan to let my chakra recover a little._' She then formed the horse hand sign, gathered almost all her chakra reserves, and shouted, **"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!"** A stream of fire burst from her mouth to the ground, but when it hit the ground it turned into a wall of fire 10 feet high and 50 feet wide, scorching everything in its path. The bandits were instantly incinerated along with the C ranked ninja, but most of the B ranked ninja and Renji made some hand signs, and called out, **"Suiton: Suijinheki!" **A massive wall of water rose up, countering her massive fire jutsu. She cursed as she saw that there were 20 ninja left, way more survivors of her jutsu than she thought there would be. However, after she used these three jutsu, her chakra reserves only 1/10 full, and the rest of the nins and bandits had closed the gap, starting to attack her close up, and reluctantly turned off her sharingan, lest she wanted to die from chakra exhaustion.

Hibara gritted her teeth in frustration, as close combat was one of her weaknesses and not having her sharingan made her even weaker, but seeing as it was inevitable, slid into a defensive stance. She dodged the first few bandits' clubs before quickly punching their jaws, knocking them out. She then spun on her heel, turning around before ducking to dodge a kick that would have connected with her jaw. She continued weave gracefully through attacks, dodging some attacks and blocking others. However, as the minutes past, she was rapidly grew tired, and her movements began to be sluggish. She was hard-pressed as she constantly defended from all sides. It was only a matter of time before she made a mistake, and she did.

Renji sneaking behind Hibara, channeled chakra into his muscles for a powerful punch, threw his fist at her. She turned around but widened her eyes as she did not have enough time to dodge, and crossed her arms into an X to block the punch. She grunted as her arms took the impact causing her to slide back a couple of feet, her heeled boots not providing much traction. However, because she used both her arms to block the powerful punch, she had nothing to defend herself from the other nins. She grunted in pain as a fist connected with her left side, causing her to stumble to the right. She then was hit by another fist, this time on her right side, causing her to groan in pain and stumble to the right. Then, another nin threw a hard kick straight to her soft stomach, his foot sinking ankle deep into her soft belly.

She coughed out a mouthful of blood before flying back from the force of the kick, sailing in the air until she crashed into a tree. She fell to her hands and knees, gritting her teeth as she fought through the pain in her stomach to stand up. Her eyes glared angrily in anger at the nins who just smirked at her until reactivated her sharingan, feeling some of her chakra had replenished. They paled and took a step back, and Hibara smirked. It was time for some payback.


	3. Chapter 3

**The forest, 2 miles away from Hibara's home**

Hibara quickly caught a few ninja in a minor genjutsu, causing them to stand still, paralyzed temporarily, before engaging the other nin. Her sharingan spun furiously, tracking the nins every move and predicting their movements as she accuractely countered their punches and kicks, knocking out ninja left and right. Though her taijutsu was very basic, her sharingan carried her through the battle as she was able to dodge their attacks. However, due to her low stamina, she movements became slower, and her sharingan detected an uppercut heading toward her jaw, she couldn't react fast enough, and the fist slammed into her jaw.

She flew in the air, stunned for a second before righting herself and landing gracefully on her feet. She jumped back, putting distance between her and the group as she saw the nins she put under a genjutsu dispel the illusion, counting a total of 10 nins left. Renji and the nins nodded to each other before running through some hand signs, the nins shouting, **"Katon: Karyu Endan!"** while Renji yelled, **"Fūton: Daitoppa!"**

Hibara's eyes widened as the wind jutsu enhanced the fire dragon bullet, making it burn hotter and move faster. She gritted her teeth as she knew she would have to spend the last of her chakra into this jutsu, which would cause her sharingan to deactivate again. She ran through some hand signs before shouting, **"Doton: Doryūheki!" **A large wall of earth rose to meet the fire dragon, and it managed to block the fire dragon, but major cracks appeared on it.

Hibara jumped on top of her earth wall, her eyes glaring at the nin as they faded from the sharingan to a coal black, breathing hard from exhaustion. The nin rushed to meet her, and she jumped down from the wall, ready to meet them. One of the nin was slow to react as she brought her leg down in an axe kick, effectively knocking him out. She then was forced to retreat, dodging and blocking the fierce onslaught of punches and kicks from the nins, struggling not to get hit. She finally found an opening when one nin overextended with his punch, and she took advantage of it, grabbing his arm and throwing him into 2 other nin before doing a spin kick, knocking all three of them out. She then caught a kick from Renji, shoved his leg up to throw him off balance, before throwing him into the earth wall she made.

After that, the 5 nin hesitated, seeing their leader go down, and using that moment of inaction, Hibara grabbed two of their heads and smashed them together, knocking them out. The other three ran at her, hoping to overwhelm her, but she just sweeped their legs under them, and with three punches, made short work of them. She sighed in relief as she defeated the last of the nin, but then she heard a sizzling sound. She turned, and she saw Renji smirking as he stood to the side of her earth wall, and he said, "Boom." She quickly realized that he put exploding tags on the other side of the wall, but it was too late.

The wall exploded towards her, and chunks of rock shot towards her. She dodged most of them, but due to her fatigue, she was hit by one on her leg, breaking it and causing her to scream out in pain. She began to limp away, but Renji tackled her to the ground, and managed to pin her. Hibara's coal black eyes widened in horror as he sat on her waist, and began to touch her, a savage grin on his face, and she began to wriggle her arms and legs to get free. He began to grope her breasts, and she gasped at the unfamiliar feeling. He admired how they were a C cup, not too big, and how soft they were. He then moved his hands down to her stomach, feeling how soft but toned it was, before moving down to her firm ass, enjoying the feeling of it. She gasped at the unfamiliar but pleasant feeling, and clenched her mouth shut, trying to hold back a moan of pleasure. She squirmed as Renji continued to stroke and knead her sensitive breasts, her face red with embarrassment and anger.

Hibara finally got one arm free, and socked Renji in the face, causing him to release her, stunned. She stood up unsteadily, her eyes glaring murderously at him before she started to punch him repeatedly in fury. She kept punching him for 5 minutes until, she stepped back, realizing he was dead. She then limped to the other bodies, dragging them over into one pile before using a small katon jutsu to burn the bodies away. She then started trudging back to her house, limping, stopping several times to rest her broken leg before continuing. She pressed her hand against the cliff, to open the door, and once she was in her home, she collapsed, unconscious.

**Hibara's home, a few hours later**

Hibara opened her eyes and groaned, and found herself sprawled on the floor. _'How did I get here,'_ she thought. Then it dawned on her. She had fallen unconscious right after she got into her home due to her injuries. She gave a small cry of pain as she got herself into a sitting position on the floor, and then started to heal her wounds using the shosen jutsu. She managed to heal her leg so that she could walk with a slight limp, not healing her other wounds as her chakra reserves were still pretty low from the fight. She got up, gritting her teeth against the pain in her stomach and ribs, and walked to shower, washing off all the blood and dirt from her body. After she was done, she quickly fixed a meal for herself, and went to bed, falling fast asleep, tired from the day's events.

**In the morning**

Hibara yawned, stretching her arms and legs as she woke up, wincing a little as her injuries on her stomach and sides throbbed in protest. Now that her chakra reserves were replenished, she quickly activated the shosen jutsu, hands glowing green, and began healing her injuries. After a quick shower and dressing in her usual leather outfit and putting her weapons pouches on, she left her house, heading towards the bar in Iwagakure, hoping to get another job.

**Border between Iwagakure and Konohagakure**

She was racing at a steady pace to the bar when suddenly, a hail of kunai and shuriken came towards her. Taking out a kunai, Hibara dodged and deflected them, weaving gracefully between them and blocking others. When the hail stopped, she looked at her attackers and narrowed her eyes in anger. They were anbu shinobi from Konoha. "Hibara Uchiha, or Hanashin, you are to come with us so that the sharingan is kept in Konoha." She growled in anger and her eyes morphed in the sharingan, flashing furiously.

"I don't have to go anywhere with you. This is my life, and I choose what to do with it." The anbu then rushed at her with tantos and katanas. Hibara then made a hand sign and shouted, "**Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!"** The first anbu was incinerated alive by the fireball. The other three dodged the fireball, and began to engage in hand to hand combat with her, quickly forcing her on the defensive. Due to being raised outside of Konoha and not having access to the Uchiha library, she was unable to learn the Uchiha Interceptor Fist, and only knew some basic academy level katas.

Backpedaling, Hibara continued to dodge and block attacks while looking for an opportunity to go on the offensive. When one of the anbu overextended a punch, she quickly grabbed his arm and then flipped him to the ground. While he was getting up, she made eye contact with the other two anbu and put them under a genjutsu. However, as she turned back to face the anbu she had flipped over, she was met with a fist to her side, and she groaned in pain, stumbling a little. She quickly recovered and rolled out of the way of an axe kick, and then slit the anbu's throat with a kunai she equipped from her weapons pouches.

The last two anbu finally got free from the genjutsu, but then Hibara placed them under a triple layer genjutsu, immobilizing them. She then made quick work dispatching them, and then set the bodies on fire in order to erase the evidence of a fight. _'Konoha nin just don't seem to get when to quit. I don't want to go to Konoha to be used as a breeding machine.'_ She thought. _'I'll have to be on guard now that they are sending anbu now.'_ After she wrapped up her thoughts, she then started to continue the rest of the way to the bar.

**The bar**

Hibara walked into the bar, and all eyes turned to her, admiring her body until she through a death glare at them. Ordering a drink, she walked towards the job board request, ignoring other people's attempts at getting her to bed with them. Downing the drink, she looked at the job request board in the bar, eyes roaming for a job that stood out to her. Her eyes settled on a job in the Wave. It was to protect a master builder and his workers as they were finishing building a dam that would control the water flow through the country. Grabbing the job, she sent a messenger bird to say that she would accept the job, and left for the Wave.

**The Wave**

After Hibara arrived at the Wave, she was amazed. The dam was the largest she'd ever seen, being 100 feet long and 300 feet high. Tazuna, the builder, then said, "Thank you for coming, Hanashin. Ever since I built the massive bridge you crossed over, the Wave put me in charge of the construction of the dam. However, Gato's brother Saito has taken over his company and has restored the tyranny Gato once had, and are trying to destroy the dam. They have been attacking us, and my men are getting afraid and are beginning to desert, and we have only 2 days left of building."

She then said, "Tazuna-san, don't worry. I'm more than capable of handling some mercenaries and a few shinobi. I'm not called Hanashin just for my pretty looks. I'll make sure you and your men stay safe and complete the dam." Tazuna thanked Hibara, and told her to guard starting tomorrow, and she nodded in acceptance.

**The next day in the Wave**

While standing on guard next to the builders, Hibara noticed an unnatural mist settling in, and she went immediately on guard. Her eyes bled into the sharingan, and she noticed many chakra signatures. "Just come out, I know you guys are there," she said. The mist cleared, and there was an army of mercenaries and shinobi, with Saito in the back. Saito then said, "Hanashin, there is no reason for your pretty face to get dirty defending Tazuna. Just step aside, and we can just kill him."

Hibara scowled. _'Many people think I'm all looks and no power. I'm not A rank for nothing.'_ She then said, "You'll have to get through me to get to Tazuna." And with that, the army charged at her. She quickly formed hand signs and shouted, "**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"** Small fireballs shot out of her mouth and hit many of the mercenaries. The rest just kept charging, and Hibara made a few more hand signs and called out, **"Katon: Karyu Endan!"** A dragon made of fire rushed towards the advancing group, and incinerated a good number of them. She then put them under a genjutsu with her sharingan, shouting, **"Magen: Taju Jubaku Satsu!" **The A ranked widespread genjutsu took effect, and many of the mercenaries were immobilized by the genjutsu.

Her eyes bled a little from the strain of casting such a powerful genjutsu, but she ignored it and leapt back, gaining some distance while she took out shuriken and kunai from her weapons pouches. She threw the shuriken and kunai with pinpoint accuracy nailing all the mercenaries stuck in the genjutsu in the jugular, throat, and lungs. However, after she ran out of shuriken, the remaining mercenaries, 30 in total, brandished their assorted weapons of swords, kunai, shuriken, and even senbon, and rushed at her. Knowing a huge hand to hand combat was at hand, she brought out her last kunai, shifted into a defensive stance, and gazed at the enemy, ready for battle.


End file.
